Stolen Conversations
by Purple Sky Juliet
Summary: Stolen moments of friendship and romance lead Prussia and Hungary through their dark days under the oppressive Soviet regime and into the light at the end of the tunnel. "Someday, we'll be free." PruHun, historical.
1. Yesterday

He was sitting on her doorstep when she came home.

He looked up, his eyes tired and baggy, his smile weak. Hello, he greets.

What are you doing here? She asks, making her way over to him on the doorstep.

I came to see you.

Why?

He got me, too, Lizzie.

What do you mean he got Prussia? You were….

Don't say that.

I'm sorry.

It's fine.

She thinks about unlocking her door but sits on the stoop next to the albino instead.

The snow falling isn't enough to break the silence that settles between them.

It seems like just yesterday we were playing in the fields as kids, he muses.

I know.

I miss those times.

Me too, Gil.

It wasn't so complicated as it is now.

Things change from yesterday.

Is he going to make you live at his house?

Yes. I came to get my things. Are you?

Yeah. But I only have the clothes on my back.

Where are your things?

With Ludwig. In West Berlin.

Oh.

The snow begins to fall rapidly during the next silence.

Gilbert?

Ja?

Are you…crying?

No! That's…that wouldn't be awesome.

You're crying, Gil.

Verdammnt, Elizaveta, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you cry if you suddenly didn't exist, if you could never see your brother again, if you had to leave everything behind? If everyone that cared about you was suddenly gone?

You exist, Gil, you're right here.

Her hand set itself on top of his pale one.

I care about you, Gilbert.

He turns to look at her. They smile watery smiles at each other. He suddenly wraps his arms around her and buries his face into her neck. His hidden tears are hot against her cold skin. She tenses, but does the same a moment later.

We're in this together, Gil.

Thank you, Lizzie.

**A/N: This story was originally a one-shot series, but I decided to put them all into a single chapter-esque story since they really do create a timeline and fit together. I had the first three posted on here as one-shots, but they'll all be in here now. They'll all be written in this style; I wrote part three first, and then created the timeline from that. This series will almost all be about Prussia and Hungary's time under the Soviet regime. And yes, it will be fluffy. Because fluff is good for the soul.**

**Please tell me what you think! I'd really love some feedback! ^^**


	2. Nowadays

She was dabbing the blood off his face for the millionth time when the grandfather clock stuck midnight.

Damn it, Gilbert, you need to stop this.

Stop telling the truth, Lizzie?

She roughly pops the cap off a bottle of rubbing alcohol and he crinkles his nose.

We don't have the luxury of telling the truth anymore.

Excuse me for standing up for my basic right as a human.

We're not human, Gilbert.

Well, than what are we, Elizaveta? Pawns? Rag dolls that fucking communist bastards like Ivan can beat up?

I don't know.

I will not stand being his punching bag.

Fighting back makes it worse.

I'm sorry for not giving in like you did.

I didn't have a choice, Gilbert.

You always have a choice.

No. Not always.

She wipes the rubbing alcohol over his gash.

Ouch! Shit, Lizzie! Don't be so rough.

Stop getting yourself beat up so I don't have to come here and fix you up every night.

You don't have to. I can do it myself.

Yeah, and then you'll do it wrong and it'll be infected, and what good will that do you?

I'd rather have infected wounds than be his punching bag.

She hurls the bottle of disinfectant on the floor and stands up, yelling at his sitting form.

Do you think you're some sort of god, Gilbert? Ivan could kill whenever he wanted. I hate to break it to you, Mr. Awesome, but he's stronger than you now. Do you want him to kill you? You're not the Prussian Empire anymore!

He stands up, his red eyes flashing in the dim candlelight that lit the room.

I am Prussia. I will always be Prussia, Elizaveta. Even Ivan can't take that away from me. Do you want me to give into him? Well, fuck that, Lizzie. You might want to give into treachery, but I would gladly take a million beatings before surrendering.

This isn't a war we can win, Gilbert. We've already lost.

I never lose.

You've lost, Gilbert. Face it. We're under his control. We've lost. And…and he'll kill you if you rebel too much.

How many times do I have to tell you I can't die?

You can die, Gilbert. Rome died. Germania died. Magyar died. We can die, Gilbert.

His eyes softened suddenly.

Are you crying, Lizzie?

No! Of course I'm not crying! Why would I cry?

Elizaveta.

Ok…perhaps I am crying.

His pale, bruised hands reach up and wipe the tears off her cheeks.

Why are you crying?

You can't die, Gil. You just…can't. Stop getting hurt. Please.

You're crying over that?

Y-yes.

She reaches up and wipes her eyes and she feels his arms wrap around her and pull her to his chest.

I won't leave you here alone, Elizaveta.

She sniffles and nods against him, reaching up to hug him.

Please stop getting hurt.

I'll try. I will. Promise.

She nods again, and he strokes her hair and rests his chin atop her head.

Even nowadays, liebe, we still have the luxury to promise.

**A/N: My wonderful friend PrussiaPWNS helped me out with this one! I like it a lot better than Part One. Anyway, as always, I'd love your feedback!**


	3. Someday

She finds him propped up against a brick wall of an alley in his ripped uniform.

She walks into the alley, her boots lightly scuffing across the light layer of snow over concrete.

Hey, she says.

Hey, he says back.

I've been looking for you.

I know.

She drops to her knees in front of him. She reaches up and touches his cheek. He winces.

You're bleeding.

Yeah.

It looks pretty bad.

Yeah.

Does it hurt?

No.

You're a bad liar.

She looks around the alley, hoping to find some miracle clean fabric scrap. The alley is empty save for them. She looks down at her dismal grey coat and begins to tear at a seam.

Stop! He orders. He grabs her wrist firmly. You need that coat.

But Gil, you're bleeding.

I'm fine, Lizzie.

Don't lie to me, Gilbert.

I could never lie to you, Elizaveta. He smiles softly at her and runs his hand through her hair. She sighs and moves to sit next to him against the wall. He rests his hand on her knee. She rests her head on his shoulder. It almost feels like before the war, before they were part of the Soviet Union.

What did you do to get hurt this time?

I tried to climb the wall.

What? Ivan will – why did you do that?

To see West. He turns his face from hers. She shifts and takes his face in her hands and turns it back to face her.

We all miss people on the other side. She presses her forehead against his and she can feel his teary eyelashes hot on her cheek. The wall will come down.

Yeah, he says. Someday.

You'll see Ludwig again.

Yeah, he says. Someday.

Right, she says and intertwines their fingers.

Someday we'll be free.

**A/N: ****Part Three! =D This is the one that launched the whole timeline and stylistic aspect of the stories. It's probably my favorite one, to be honest. ^^ Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Tonight

He wakes up in a cold sweat, his heart hammering at his ribcage and his lungs aching for air.

He rests his face in his hands.

Only a dream, only a dream, she's okay, she's okay…

He throws the threadbare blankets off his thin, bony form and tiptoes to her room.

Her door isn't quite shut and soft light is just visible in the crack underneath the wooden door. He pushes the door open.

Lizzie?

Gilbert?

She's sitting on the side of her bed, her bare feet dangling above the rough floorboards. She has covers with gaping holes wrapped loosely around her shoulders and dark circles under her eyes. But she's alive.

She cracks a lopsided smile and says, what are you doing in my room, and why are you shirtless? You'll catch a cold.

He manages to run without squeaking the floor and grabs her in a tight hug, sending them flying back onto the bed.

G-Gilbert!

Gott sei Dank, you're okay, Lizzie.

What are you talking about?

Ivan decided to beat you, and I could hear you screaming and you were bleeding everywhere and I couldn't do anything for you…I was just so goddamn helpless….

Did you have another nightmare?

Yes.

You know it's not real. Calm down.

I can't stand to see you hurt, Eliza.

You've seen me a hurt a billion times.

And I always hate it.

His arms tighten around her, and she becomes increasingly aware that her face is pressed against his pale, scarred chest and his weight is pressing down on her. He's warm, and the air around her seems so much colder now. Her arms latched onto his back during the fall, and her fingers find a new scar on his shoulder blade.

I can't stand to see you hurt either, Gil.

I can't sleep anymore.

Neither can I.

He rolls off of her, but rests one of his arms over her waist. She can vaguely feel his nose in her hair.

The silence that settles between them is not uncomfortable, and they focus on each other's steady breathing and heartbeats.

…Elizaveta?

Yes?

Can I stay? Just…for tonight?

She pauses and licks her lips in contemplation.

Yes. Just for tonight.

Thank you.

She moves and rests her head on the hard pillow, and he does the same. She leans over and blows out the candle, and the room is engulfed in darkness.

They breathe in quiet harmony for several minutes before he reaches across the small space between them and draws her to his chest, pushing a hesitant kiss against her forehead. She moves closer into his chest and settles her head underneath his chin.

They fall asleep together, warm and untroubled by nightmares for the first time in years.

**A/N: P****art Four! I'm taking a break from my AP US History to post this. Poor America is currently being bullied by France and Britain. Stop picking on the new guy! XD **

**Anyway, this one is really fluffy. I don't have Part Five written yet (facts aren't agreeing with my timeline, so I'm still trying to work out the details...) so I'm not sure when this will next be updated. Hopefully soon if I'm not too swamped! **

**Please tell me what you thought! I always love feedback!~**


	5. Midnight

She is stuffing what is left of her belongings into a small bag when he walks into her room.

So it's true?

She stops packing and stands up straight, focusing on the flickering candle across the room. She takes a shaky deep breath.

Yes. It's true.

I'm proud of you.

She is surprised, and turns around to meet his crimson eyes. He's smiling, but it's forlorn; her mouth cannot form words to speak to him.

I'm proud you were the one to have the strength to get out. He reaches forward and rests his hand on her shoulder. Really, Elizaveta. Your someday has come. You've ripped open the Iron Curtain.

She looks down at his callused hand that is resting on the dingy green fabric of her dress.

Yes…I…I suppose I have.

He frowns, his forehead creasing. What's the matter, Lizzie? You don't look happy. We should be downing booze right now.

I…I just don't feel like celebrating.

Why the hell not! This is fantastic. You've made us one step closer to taking down Ivan. Not to mention, you'll be free, Lizzie. Why don't you think this is awesome?

Because…you're…you're not free. How can I be excited when you're still stuck here?

You'll be fine without my awesomeness –

Don't try to make this into a joke, Gilbert. I'm serious.

He sighs and takes his hand off her shoulder, running it through his silver locks.

I'll be fine.

I don't believe that.

You're such a worrywart. Since when did that happen?

Since I saw you get beaten senseless every night for years.

He pauses and his eyes dart around the room quickly. He moves to the door to her room, and closes it. He walks back to her and speaks in hushed tones.

Don't worry about me anymore, Lizzie. I'm not going to be here long. You've punched a hole in the Iron Curtain by ripping down the border fence with that aristocrat; Feliks did the same a few months ago. Now we all want to put our fist through the curtain. I plan to be next. Ivan's weakening; I'm growing stronger. I'll win.

She looks him in the eyes, and there's a fire burning in there she's only ever seen before he does indeed win. She cracks a smile.

I'll be there when you rip the wall apart.

Damn straight, you will! And we're going to beat that wall for all we're worth. Which is a whole fucking lot.

She laughs, and he smiles. She's so beautiful when she laughs, he thinks.

She finishes her laugh and turns around and begins putting her belongings into her small bag.

I have to leave as soon as I can. Ivan said he wouldn't meddle in my government any longer and that I needed to go home right away. She sets the last piece of clothing in the bag and places a small book inside and clasps the bag shut.

Oh, wait. You forgot something.

I did? What –

His lips are on hers, and her eyes fly wide open at the contact. He rests his hand on her hips hesitantly. As soon as her brains registers the fact that Prussia, Gilbert, her best friend, her partner in crime, is kissing her, she wraps her arms around his neck and pushes her lips back against his. He tightens his grip on her waist and pulls her closer to him. They kiss until they need air, and they take deep breaths as soon as contact is broken.

He leans his forehead against hers and closes his eyes. They stand there for several minutes, her arms on his shoulders, his hands on her waist.

My train leaves in twenty minutes. At midnight.

He opens his eyes and stares into her green ones, and leans down to kiss her cheek.

When the wall comes down, meet me at the café where we used to meet up.

I will, I promise.

Danke, liebeling. Now go catch your train.

She grabs her bag, turning around and pressing her lips against his one more time.

Szeretlek, Gilbert. She rushes from the room, and he smiles to himself.

Ich liebe dich auch, Elizaveta.

**A/N: ****I'm posting relatively quickly so I can go work on my copious amounts of homework without feeling guilty for not updating for weeks. XD**

**They've finally admitted their feelings! ^^ I really enjoyed writing this one. I was worried it wasn't going to come out very well, but I actually like it. I hope you do as well! =)**

**This one is more historical than the other ones. I took notes off the wikipedia articles about the 1989 revolutions, and used them as basis. Hopefully I didn't eff anything up too badly. If anything seems weird, please point it out to me. This one-shot series is really my first time writing historically based stuff.**

**Historical Notes: **

**Poland was the first to rebel, followed by Hungary, then East Germany.**

**Hungary was considered to have ripped the Iron Curtain when the border fence with Austria was taken down in May 1989.**

**Upon Hungary shifting to a republic government from communism, the USSR stated they would no longer meddle in the government affairs of Hungary. However, they did not remove all their troops within the borders.**

**Szeretlek (Hungarian) - I love you**

**Ich liebe dich auch (German) - I love you too**


	6. Today

She is standing with her back against a light post, a large bag weighted heavily with sledgehammers next to her feet. She leans back against the post, letting the November sun warm her face as she closes her eyes.

You came.

Well, of course I did, she replies coolly, turning her head to look at him, a smile spreading across her face. And I even brought sledgehammers.

His ruby eyes brighten with joy as he laughs heartily before leaning in to press his lips against her cheek for a moment. He draws the two sledgehammers out of the bag and grins wildly. We're going to beat that wall to fucking death, Lizzie.

Damn straight, Gil.

As they walk with the enthusiastic crowds towards the unguarded wall, he grabs her hand and swings them happily as he walks. She hasn't seen him this happy in forty years. She smiles a smile to match his own as they approach the wall.

People are chiseling or hammering at the wall on all sides, and he joins in enthusiastically, beating the wall with his near inhuman strength and sending pieces of concrete flying through the air. She ducks a flying chuck and joins in next to him; for once she doesn't care if the public notices she's too strong to be human. She just wants that wall to fall as soon as possible.

He's beaten a giant chunk out of the wall when he stops to catch his breath, sweat pouring over his silver brows and his chest heaving, determination set in his eyes.

I want to go across now.

She looks over at him, breathing heavily herself. She strikes the wall firmly in a few places, and then gestures breathlessly to them.

Footholds.

You're brilliant, Liz, he says, jumping onto the first foothold and reaching over to grab her hand. Let's climb this thing.

They climb the wall in less than a minute, and he hops up on the top, pulling her up a second later. He puts an arm securely around her waist, surveying the hordes of West Germans beating the graffiti covered wall. He scans the crowds for a moment longer before he grabs her shoulders firmly and turns to look at her seriously.

What's that expression for? She inquires in confusion, but he answers by dipping her and pushing his lips against hers.

He kisses her soundly to the encouraging whoops in German from both sides of the wall, before breaking away and grinning characteristically.

She laughs and grins back, and then grabs his hand.

We jump on three.

No, we jump on one! One! he yells, pulling her off the wall with him and jumping into West Berlin. They land on their feet, miraculously, and he takes off the second they land, pulling her through the throng of people, calling out in German.

Finally he spots a head of slicked back blonde hair, and lets go off her hand to race towards his brother, shouting the whole way before tackling him down into the snow bank.

She laughs and smiles at the reunion, as he cries and talks rapidly in German and hugs Ludwig as hard as he can.

Her heart is completely in her smile, because today they are finally free.

**A/N: Part Six! ^^ I'm on fall break this weekend, so I've finally had time to write. Only one more part and then this series is finished! I'll have to find a new project after that, lol. **

**This one is more light-hearted than the others, and the next one is an epilogue of sorts that will probably be the same. I feel that the style lends itself more to darker and sadder pieces, but hopefully I made it work with the more light-hearted atmosphere. **

**I hope you all like it! ^^**

**Historical Notes:**

**The Berlin Wall is considered to have fallen on November 9, 1989, although it was a gradual process. Free travel and open gates began on this day, and the GDR officially opened their borders.**


	7. Tomorrow

She was sitting at the table sipping her coffee when hands slipped over her eyes.

Guess who?

Someone who is about to get a frying pan lodged in their skull.

Aw, Lizzie, I'm too awesome for you to hit me! I even brought you flowers!

The hands were removed from her eyes and a dozen brightly colored tulips were set on the table in front of her.

Happy Day of the Independent Hungary, mein liebe.

She smiles and touches the soft petals. He leans down expectantly and she presses a soft kiss against his lips.

Thank you, Gilbert.

He flashes a bright smile and pecks her on the cheek before he moves across the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He sits down at the small table across from her and sips his coffee as the warm breeze floats in through the open windows.

How was your trip to Berlin?

Awesome! It was great to see Luddy. But it's nice to be home.

He cracks a smile. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd be living under the same roof as her by her consent, much less actually in a relationship with her.

She smiles because she knows what he is thinking, and reaches across the table to intertwine their fingers. He brushes his lips briefly across her knuckles and smiles another million-dollar grin. They sip their drinks in the pleasant silence.

So we'll be heading to Berlin for German Reunification Day, right?

Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world.

They sit at the table, their hands holding each other's, laughing, talking, stealing kisses. Later they'll fall asleep in each other's arms and sleep deeply and undisturbed, for that elusive someday has come, and tomorrow is even brighter than today.

**Author's Notes:**

**Part Seven/Finale/Epilogue. ^^ I apologize for the epic shortness; it's an epilogue, it can be short, right? /shot/ XD **

**But anyway, this concludes the series! They got their happy ending, and I'm pretty pleased with the conclusion. I hope you are too!**

**Historical/Cultural Notes: **

**The Day of the Independent Hungary is celebrated on June 16th to mark to removal of the last Soviet troops from Hungary, as well as to honor those who died in the 1956 revolution.**

**German Reunification Day (or German Unity Day) is October 3rd. **

**Tulips are the national flower of Hungary, hence why he got her tulips. ^^**

**I hope you all enjoyed the series and that this was a worthy conclusion!**


End file.
